Of Card Towers and Spy's
by IndiZone
Summary: When the Marshmallow Ceremony ends the guys are left bored. The girls also bored decide to spy on the boy's but end up getting more than they bargained for. Dedicated to Winter Rae and JoeMerl. Sexual Innuendo inside.


This story was inspirited by and dedicated to Winter- Rae's **It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch Out For** and JoeMerl's **Getting Lucky**. Both are very funny and I suggest you go read them now. Also is Slight AU for the stake of the story.

* * *

The guys had made it back to their cabins after their gruling challenge where they had just had to vote off Lindsay and Noah wsnt happy and stormed off somewhere. Now they were back and were bored out of their minds. They were throwing suggestions at each other but the others weren't so interested.

"Get more food at the mess hall?" Geoff asked.

"Have dinner twice? Are you nuts?" Duncan said.

"Kick a ball around on a field?" Trent offered.

"No energy." Owen said.

"Mess with Harold?" asked Duncan.

"Wasn't he like voted off?" Geoff said.

"No I think he's just hiding"

"Lucky him he's doing a good job." Trent said.

"Wait…I GOT IT!" yelled Geoff. They all looked over at him with bored expressions, "We could build a house of cards!" None of them protested, even though it was the dumbest idea ever, but none of them had other ideas so they went along with it.

"Where are cards?" asked Owen

"I've got two packs!" Geoff said rushing to his bunk and back with two packs of cards. "Duncan and Owen divide yours and I'll divide mine with Trent. We'll each make our own." Geoff put his back to his friends and began to build his on the floor.

"You're not going to show us?" asked Duncan.

"No way, you night copy my idea." He said defending his area.

"Whatever." Duncan said as he went onto the floor same as Geoff and began to build his card house without anyone looking. Owen and Trent did the same as the other two.

* * *

All four girls were in their living room thinking of things to do. Izzy and Courtney were sitting on the couch and Bridgette and Gwen were sitting in front of them on the floor.

"Should we paint our nails again?" asked Bridgette

"No." they all responded.

"We could watch me wrestle bear!" Izzy Offered.

"NO!" they all yelled

"Want to go spy on the boy's?" Gwen suggested.

"Are you serious?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah why not?" she asked.

"LET'S GO!" Izzy yelled happily bolting out the door.

"You're sure this is a good idea I mean what if they see us?" Bridgette asked Gwen.

"Maybe we should sneak a look threw the window just in case." They all nodded in understanding and snuck up to the front of the cabin. Before they got close enough they heard a male voice off in the distance.

"EEK!" they all yelped as they got down on all fours and crawled the rest of the way there. They looked around to see a figure walking into the mess hall. More than likely Chef. They waited to see if there was anyone else outside but no one was coming so they crawled along side the cabin to the window.

"Listen I can hear Geoff." Courtney said. They all surrounded the window trying to hear what the guys were doing, and making sure no one else was in there with them.

"Okay you guys." They heard Geoff say "Let's see what you guys got."

"Got?" Izzy whispered to her friends

"One…two…three!" Geoff said as they waited to hear if anything happened.

"Duncan we were all suppose to show at the same time!" Geoff whined.

"Sorry wuss, here you go!" Duncan said. Geoff began to crack up.

"BAAHAHAHAHA! Look how tiny yours is!" he laughed along side with Trent and Owen. "It's so pathetic!"

"Uuum, what are they talking about?" Courtney asked grimly, but the other girls were just as freaked out as she was.

"Well check mine out!" Trent said proudly

"WOW," said Geoff "That's so HUGE!"

"But watch how well I can do it." Trent said again.

(Inside the house Trent began to stack up more cards on top of his already large house of cards, and he was doing it really fast like he was a pro at it.)

"WOAH!" all four guys went,

"Look at how tall you're making it!" said Owen

"It's just getting taller and taller." Geoff said in awe

"Holy CRAP what the hell are they doing in there?" asked Bridgette who was freaking out with her companions.

"It…it…doesn't sound….right!" Gwen said shaking

"HA, how jealous are you Geoff?" Trent asked

"So what if you're making it taller, big deal. Mine is longer anyways." He said proudly

"So what if it's long," said Owen "It's no good if it's not tall."

"No one cares if it's tall!" he said defending his house of cards

"Well think if you got married. Don't you think your wife would want one that's tall and not long?" asked Duncan

Geoff thought a minute about it.

"Yeah Geoff!" Owen teased "Don't you think Bridgette is going to want a tall one?"

All of the girl's outside, especially Bridgette, began to tremble and flush.

"So what, we'll just use her father's!" he said right back at Duncan.

All of the girl's eyes went wide at that moment, and their jaws dropped down to the ground. They all looked at each other but couldn't find any words to say.

"Her dad wouldn't just give you his." Trent said "You would have to wait till he was dead first probably."

None of the girl's had a pulse anymore and their eyes were twitching.

"Owen let's check yours out." Duncan said

"Wow that's pretty good." Trent said

"You should make it into a hotel." Geoff said

"Did…he just…say...you should take it to a hotel?" Izzy asked. She didn't seem that mortified at this point.

"I could have sworn…that that's…what he said." Bridgette said clenching her arms tightly

"Yeah it's that great I guess." Owen said proudly. "I don't mind boasting about it."

"You know what we should do?" asked Duncan "We should combined them all and make a really BIG one."

"You just want to do that because yours is sooo small!" Geoff teased.

"They want to combine them all?" Gwen asked freaking out.

"I regret coming here!" Courtney said "These guys are total perverts!"

"Especially Trent!" Bridgette said "Did you hear what he was doing to _his_?"

"GEOFF DON'T TOUCH IT!" yelled Owen

"Trent?" Gwen asked, "Are you even listening to Geoff? He wants to use your fathers!"

"That was very disturbing," Izzy said.

"Sorry about Duncan being…._small_."

"GWEN!" Courtney yelled at her while whispering.

"GEOFF DON'T TOUCH IT!" Owen yelled again.

Ten seconds later

"GEOFF YOU BROKE IT!" Owen yelled.

The door then slammed open with Izzy at the door followed by Courtney then Gwen then Bridgette. Their veins were all popping out of their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN…….here?" Courtney and the rest of the girls noticed that the guys all had their pants on and there were three houses made of cards around on the floor. Geoff was about to be strangled by Geoff and they were both standing on a bunch of cards.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked looking at her but then he quickly. "What are you doing here!"

"We….were….GWEN tell them!" They all looked at Gwen and she stood frozen.

"UM….we were bored and thought it would be a fun idea to spy on you guys…" Gwen said sheepishly.

"Sweet!" said an excited Geoff.

The girls were still a little dazed about what they thought they had heard, but they tried to just forget about it quickly before the guys noticed them acting even weirder then they already were.

"Why are you girls acting weird?" asked Trent.

* * *

Lol my first one-shot who do you guys think? I know It's short but hey its funny.

Live long and Party **HARD**


End file.
